


Jerry and the Lonely Death

by Evander1



Series: Failed Demonstration [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evander1/pseuds/Evander1
Summary: The recycling camp Jerries know there's one last act of friendship they can take for the the others.
Series: Failed Demonstration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208342
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Jerry and the Lonely Death

The two Jerries spoke through the fence dividing the sections of the camp into which they’d been herded, and by which they’d been separated. They were speaking verbally, out loud, the only way to prevent all other Jerries from hearing. “We will have to cut off our connection. We can’t let the other Jerries feel our deaths. They can keep us company for now. But not when...not when things get bad.”

There was a way to do it permanently, no Jerry had done it before, yet they all knew how. The two Jerries agreed that this was how they would do it---no chance could be taken of a panicked reconnecting in desperate painful moments, those very moments from which the other Jerries must be spared.

Luther hadn't been able to join Alice and Kara.

He’d hoped to. He’d been willing to make the sacrifice of his own life to provide a distraction to enable them to escape, but he’d hoped that he wouldn’t have to and that he’d be able to join them.

He was lucky enough that some other android, perhaps panicking, perhaps confused or suicidal, walked up to the guards and began talking to them unwittingly providing the distraction that Alice and Kara needed. And when Luther saw Kara and Alice move towards the overlooked spot in the fence where they clearly hoped to escape, his heart jumped with joy. But he immediately knew he wouldn’t be able to make it over there without the guards noticing, not from his current spot so far ahead in the line.

The guards were killing the android now who'd talked to them, and Luther wanted to close his eyes. He felt himself overwhelmed with sadness, not just for himself, not just for the one whose death he’d witnessed, but for the whole mass of androids in the camp, the city, and the world.

Jerry was utterly and truly alone for the first time in his life. He felt it more keenly than the fear of death. Or perhaps the fear of death was itself what he was feeling, and he was simply unable to distinguish between the two. 

When the human soldiers had ordered them to take their places in the lines leading to the machines at the far end of camp, Jerry on the other side had signaled with a glance, a movement of the head that it was time.Permanently severing their connection had been simple and easy to do. Jerry kept stealing glances at the Jerry in the other line, his only slim thread of comfort now.

But when the time came to step into the machine, things became far, far more difficult. Despite his previous desire to keep the other Jerrys from suffering, his knowledge that he must shield them, he found himself reaching out, trying to retie the links of the severed connection. He needed them. He needed the other Jerrys.  
He couldn't die alone. Not like this.

His thoughts verbalized themselves out loud.“Jerry, Jerry, Jerry.” He was met by the silent icy response of despair. “Jerry. Jerry where are you. I miss you. I'm alone.”

A pair of huge arms encircled his shoulders. Jerry sensed, next to his side, the presence of the largest person he’d ever seen. And suddenly a memory came back to him. A memory of a carousel, a smiling child, and the motherly and fatherly figures who had accompanied her. Jerry leaned into the warmth of the giant android’s body.“Shhh, you’re not alone, you’re not alone.” a low voice whispered. And, despite the pain of the severed connection, Jerry knew it was true.


End file.
